quien dice el mejor insulto?
by Daniela lupin de black
Summary: huron!comadreja!pelo pintado!rubio teñido! autora: algun dia acabaran? . sam: ni idea defitivamente una 3 guerra. ARRIBA 5 CAPITULO DESPUES DE MUCHO! rr please
1. un nuevo año

Hola a todos! Desde hace tiempo he kerido hacer un draco/ ginny disfrútenlo.... se lo dedico a mi amiga sango 3600 ;)

Un nuevo año 

Los rayos de luz penetraban la ventana y ella dormia como un angel.....

-GINNY FLOJONASA DESPIERTA YA!

-ya voy mami

-apurate! Se te hace tarde!

-que.... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa el tren – ginny se preparo desesperadamente, metio sus cosas al baul y salio disparada... haber esta de mas contar que ginny ahora era una chica muy bonita y con buen cuerpo n.n

cuando llego a la estacion se metio al tren, buscando un vagon vacio encontro a luna, dejo sus cosas y se fue a merodear x el tren.

-(cantando) por la banda arena que lame el mar su pequeña huella no vuelve mas... un sendero solo llego agua profunda ... solo llego asta la espuma... sabe dios que angustia te acompaño....... PUM!

-Quien mie...

-Lo siento mucho

-Estupida weasley

-Ah malfoy retiro el lo siento

Cuando malfoy se fue ginny se quedo extrañada...

-raro... el nunca me dirige la palabra... a bueno debe ser no mas por el golpe...- y se fue cantando alfonsi...... PlaFF – auuuuuu estupida pared

ya en Howards se dio el banquete de bienvenida y todos subieron a sus cuartos:

-ginny? –dijo su amiga anne

-..... –no ubo respuesta

-ginny

-....-nada

- VIRGINA WEASLEY!

- YO NO FUI LO JURO! FUE ANNE ELLA TIENE LA CULPA

-hey! De que hablas! –dijo divertida anne

-aaa nada- dijo sonriendo

-okis okis... bueno te digo que hay una fiesta en la sala comun de ravenclaw pasado mañana y colin me a invitado.. tienes con kien ir?

-no pero ya encontrare a alguien

-ufff okis

al día siguiente

-anne estoy bien anda tu yo ya encon.... –se supone que ginny esta con anne en camino hacia el comedor

-mira por donde pasas weasley tonta!- dijo malfoy y se fue

-anne me parece o malfoy me hablo –dijo ginny congelada

-noooooooooooooooooo te parece, mas de medio colegio lo ha visto pero te parece nomas –dijo ironica – oye verdad no era que malfoy nunca te habia hablado?

-por eso mesmo-

-seran las locuras de la vida

-seee vamonos

-chicaaaaaaaaaassss – se oyo una voz a lo lejos

-loca!!!!! –dijo ginny

-ay esperenme

-ay tu siempre tarde sam –dijo anne

-ay sorry ps

-dormilona si sigues asi te quedaras sin desayuno... por cierto te quedaste sin desayuno

-nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bueno esto es una pequeña introducción n.n si me ponen 3 review x lo menos subo el otro capi q ya ta escrito


	2. La primera, pero no la ultima

Holas!!! Gracias a las $ que me escribieron Reviews thanks bueno aquí el 2 cap sorry por haberme demorado

Cap. 2

LA PRIMERA, PERO NO LA ULTIMA

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Sam...- intento ginny.

-Mi huevito tocinito ;-;

-Samicita.......-anne

-Con juguito de naran....

-SAMANTHA!-gritaron al unisono

-QUE!

-Se nos hace tarde –dijo ginny

-Ya voy

En eso hizo su aparicion por el pasillo un rubio seguido de sus admiradoras y un colgador humano:

-Draquis- intento pansy

-Que no me digas Draguis – intento de safarse

-Draquicito

-.... – nada

-Drakin......

-LARGATE- pansy se asusto y se fue mas rapido que alma que se lleva el diablo, ginny que habia visto esto....

-Draquito, Draquito por que no mes das un besito – dijo ginny imitando la voz de pansy, sus amigas rieron

-Comadreja comadreja por que no te largas a tu madriguera –dijo Draco con tono despectivo

-Por que estamos en clases sopenco

-Aaa tu vas a clases? No sabia pensaba que solo comias aquí ya que en tu casa no alcanza

-No, a diferencia de algunos otros si pensamos en cambio tu...

-Ja! Yo pense que tu cabeza solo era fuego

-Y la tuya que? Desinfectante???

-No natural

-Ahhh era natural que interesante – dijo riendo- capta me quedaria a charlar pero sabes? Algunos SI asistimos a clases – dicho y hecho se fue

-Maldita comadreja me las vas a pagar... a verdad no tienes galleons jajaja – (autora: no no es un loco es draco... jajajajajja Draco: o.o autora: olvidalo)

A la hora del descanso...

-sam tranquila!!!!

-Denblo gle deglupegar dodo do gue do cobi eg gla glaglagla –dijo embutiéndose otro pastel de manzana

-Que dijo? – pregunto ginny mas ocupada evitando que samcomienze con los muffins

-Creo que dijo que tiene que recuperar todo lo que no comio en la mañana – tradujo anne, viendo sus uñas

-Ah! Cerda yo de aquí me LARGO –dijo molesta ginny saliendo del comedor

Mientras fue al lago para matar el tiempo:

-la pelirroja

-si malfoy natural no pintado como tu

-Callate –dijo molesto-Vine aquí a hacerte una apuesta

-Habla –dijo ginny con cara de malicia......

hasta el siguiente cap!!!!:

**BLooDyDruSiLLa: **Gracias x tu review dru!!!

**Sumino-Sham: **si lo que pasa es que ubo un problemilla cuando lo subi n.n

**Azazel-Black: **avanzando se hace... no me di cuenta lo de los reviews pero aqui esta.

**Cata:** aquí el 2 capi n.n

Muchas gracias!

atte. Daniela


	3. un gatito muy travieso

Holas!!! De nuevo por aquí!!! Muuuuuuuuuchas gracias a todas.... bueno aquí viene el capi 3 espero que lo disfruten:

**Azazel-black: **gracias por seguir mi fic este capi te lo dedico a ti ;) y si bueno gracias!!!! Yo tamb soy una adicta a los fics x eso me demoro en actualizar XD

**Ginny-forever: **gracias x tu review no sabes lo contenta que me pone que leas mi fic ... sigue leyendo ;) aquí el 2 capi

Anzu: gracias gracias jjajaja no me mates que tengo un fic que escribir XDD pero por si las dudas me contrato guarda espaldas XP

**Solamente YO (o sera solamente tu XP): **daniela se asfixcia x el abrazo de la chica.. como ya dije no soy mala!!! ... bueno enrealidad si XDDD pero no en ese sentido

**Pilika-LastHope: **si realmente ami tamb jejejje le ponen el toque mágico XP.. sique leyendo haber si te enteras de que se trata

**Luthien: **ahora asta los elfos me mandan reviews ...jajajajja... sorry no me controle lo tenia que decir desde ahora los capis seran mas larguitos x ti XP

**ANDY-WM: **sos grande ninnia me encantan tus fics ... gracias x el review y en msn me tienes n.n

**Tamara de raddcliffe**: lo seguire muchas gracias x tu review

**Luciana: **a ver pero la gente va a dar un vuelton... realmente.... ESTO ES RARO pero hermoso n.n (Daniela: ahhhhh Draco: claro YO soy hermoso Daniela: tu cayate TODAS: babosean x draco Daniela: huís!)

Capitulo 3 Un gatito muy travieso 

Ginny caminaba por el pasillo sonriente... tenia una apuesta .. e iba a ganarla cueste lo que CUESTE

/../././../././../.././././../. **Flash back** /./././././.././.././../..

-habla...

-puesto que he visto que eres la única que ha podido mantenerme los insultos me he dignado a hacerte una... apuesta.. –sonrio maliciosamente – mira no creo que puedas...

-al grano malfoy!- dijo con impaciencia

- no no creo que puedas seguirme el paso definitivamente nunca me podras ganar en insultos...

-claro que si puedo....

-no no

-SIII-dijo molesta

-eso, lo veremos -dijo audaz draco

-si, lo veremos

-a una cosa mas ... -dijo draco antes de irse - ay una competencia de talentos... y YO ganare

- oh no no no no yo ganare - dijo sonriente

- bien si yo gano... haras el ridiculo dire que te arrojaste a mis brazos y yo te rechaze -dijo muyyyy pero muuuy malo

- ja! bien pero y si yo gano que ?

- piensa en algo

-cualquier cosa?-dijo con malicia estrema

- cualquier cosa.... -Draco lo iba a lamentar

- haras streaptease en el ladies night de hogsmeade -dijo directa y segura, antes de irse y perderse en la oscuridad de un pasillo.

/./././././././ fin del flash back /./././.././.././

Sip definitivamente Draco lo iba a lamentar... entro a la sala comun de Gryffindor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y ron se le acerco

- por que esa sonrisa -dijo incredulo pensando que harry se le habia declarado o algo asi

-no nada es que me salio bien un hechizo que no me salia -dijo mintiendo

-ah - solto este

ella subio a su cuarto donde estaban sus amigas anne y sam ella les conto lo sucedido y ella estaban petrificadas, sam fue la primera en reaccionar :

- asi que malfoy eh? vamos a enseñarle a nuestro amiguito de que estas hecha - dijo con una sonrisa maquiavelica

- oh si - dijo siguiendo el juego anne

- bien..... esto es lo que haremos- y hicieron un bollito para planear.....

al dia siguiente las tres chicas bajaron a desayunar, paso el dia y ginny no encontro rastro del slytherin... a la hora del almuerzo lo vio por un pasillo y seguida de sus amigas se dirigio hacia, el.

-draquicito!!!! como haz estado bonito chiquito -dijo sonriente ginny, sus amigas atraz se reian

- que te haz creido!!!!- dijo pansy muy alterada- Draqui es MIO ok? no es asi draqui?

- oohhh.... enserio? preguntaale a DRAQUINCITO MI BONITO que hizo despues del almuerzo que no estaba a tu lado - dijo triunfante ginny tratando de no reir

- es cierto eso draquin....- dijo y se fue muy ofendida al ver que el slytherin no reacionaba

- uno a cero Malfoy uno a cero y te deje sin pala...

- no lo creo linda dijo malfoy acercandosele y agarrandola de la cintura al ver que potter se acercaba- como estuviste nena ayer x la noche te extrañe mucho - harry estaba muy molesto

-malfoy sueltala!!! -dijo muy molesto harry

- y quien eres tu para decirme eso? su novio no lo creo! asi que vete que estorbas - y harry se fue sin mas- lo vez?

- agh-dijo ginny soltandose .- rubio oxigenado!

- escoba fosforecente!

- ay no ya comienzan con su rollo- dijo sam

- ni habrar - suspiro anne

- bueno nenito, me tengo que ir -despues de un par de hidas y venidas de insultos

-mina que decis YO soy el que me voy.... von soir!- dijo llendose

-un minuto con cuarenta y cinco... ginny un nuevo recort- dijo sam

- ufffff me dejo con la palabra en la boca.... PERO conste que la tenia eh?

- si si lo que digas -dijo anne

asi pasaron los dias las semanas y llego el dia del concurso de talento.... los dos habian practicado mushooo mushoooo

-la numero nueve la señorita weasley que interpretara algo esta cambiando un aplauso por favor!! - anuncio el maestro de ceremonias, todos repieron en aplausos y silvidos

aparecio Ginny en el escenadio con un vetido antes de la rodillas celeste con amarres en la espalda y unas sandalias del mismo color su pelo recogido en una coleta alta. comenzo la musica y ella comenzo a cantar:

una historia siempre tiene dos finales  
el tuyo y el mío  
no recuerdo cuántos daños cerebrales  
causamos los dos  
pero es cierto  
ninguno está contento  
yo no soy el tuyo  
y tu no eres mi centro  
ya no  
esto se acabó

ginny comienza a desplazarce por todo el escenario

nada es tuyo nada es mío  
cómo repartimos los amigos  
cómo repartimos los recuerdos  
de este amor  
si nada es tuyo nada es mío...

ginny se acerca a los espectadores regalandoles sonrisitas, es hermosa>> penso un rubio pero que pienso>> pero llego la vocesita molesta >>si te parece hermosa dijo es que estas en todos los fics o solo jodes en este>> dijo molesto >>mmm.. en algunos.. curiosamente me encanta fregarte la vida ya me di cuenta>> y siguio peleando con su conciencia asta llegaron al estremo de que torta era mas rica el merengado de lucuma o la torta de chocolate.

ahora está claro cada uno por su lado  
pero de que lado estoy  
si no pierdo y sé que no he ganado  
si no  
no sé donde voy  
he perdido el toque objetivo  
todo lo que tuve ya no sé si era mío  
ya no  
esto se acabó  
nada es tuyo nada es mío  
cómo repartimos los amigos  
cómo repartimos los recuerdos  
de este amor  
si nada es tuyo nada es mío...

cuando termino la gente euforica le apladio cuanto pudo... despues de varios concursantes mas llego el turno de Draco:

- y ahora Draco Malfoy con antes que ver el sol CHICAS LA HICIERON - dijo muy animado y sonriendo el maestro de ceremonias

comienza la cancion y aparece draco con un pantalon negro y un polo del mismo colo ceñido que lo hacia ver muy sexy, su pelo cuidadosamente despeinado y zapatos negros:

si te vas, se va a hacer muy tarde  
y ademas solo intento cuidarte  
ay cuando mi vida cuando  
va a ser el dia que tu pared desaparesca

un monton de chica histericas gritaron hinconherencia como NENE AQUI PAPASITO Draco sonrio

fabrique un millon de ilusiones  
prisioneras que se hicieron canciones  
ay cuando mi vida cuando  
vas a cerrar tus ojos por mi

draco giño un ojo y todo su club de fans comenzo a gritar mas

Ohohohohoh  
antes que ver el sol  
prefiero escuchar tu voz  
Ohohohohoh  
antes que ver el sol  
prefiero escuchar tu voz

Si te vas, para que regresaste  
y ademas solo quize besarte  
ay cuando mi vida cuando  
va ser el dia que tu pared desapareca

Ginny que veia y escuchaba esto que sexy>> penso pero al darse cuenta de lo que habia pensado sacudio su cabeza

prefiero tu vos, prefiero tu voz  
prefiero escuchar tu voz  
antes que ver el sol  
prefiero escuchar tu voz

la cancion termino y draco recibio incesantes aplausos

el maestro de ceremonias se paro y recibio un sobre, enviado por los jueces:

- ahora el momento de la verdad - dijo habriendo el sobre sacando un papel- el ganador o ganadora es......

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJ soy mala soy muy mala y me gusta serlo XD aqui el fin del capi las dejo con las dudas quien ganara???????

asta el proximo capi

besos!!!

atte. Daniela


	4. tu, yo, solos?

Holas! Con todo el dolor de mi alma me disculpo! Se que las deje colgadas x mucho tiempo y estan con ganas de matarme! XDD pero que se le hace ahora contesto reviews!

**Ginny-ForEver:** ¡hola! Bueno si esa vocecita es la culpable de que draco y ginny terminen juntos xDDD y por eso la adoro! Aunque a veces sea un dolor de cabeza, se le agradece... me alegra que sigas el fic n.n espero que este capi te guste

**Lara-lm: **hi!si, creo que todas las autoras son asi... nos dejan con la intriga, en especial TomoyoDaidouji-san me partio el corazon su fic de eyes on me.

**Andy-Wm: **¡holas! Oye no es justo, actualiza tus fics . me dejas re colgada! Mmm... creo que de todo un poco no?

**Azazel Black: **hola! Si soy cruel jejeje… ya te tengo agregada por si las dudas mi msn es chequea a ver si me tienes

**Luthien: **saludos! Es que me da lata escribir, generalmente me la paso leyendo... ahora si me entraron ganas

**BarbyBlack: **barby? Hola mafiosa! A que hora me escribiste ? no te vi jajaja

**eire: **see tambien son mi pareja favorita... sigue leyendo 

**Pilika-LastHope: **que bueno que me sigas leyendo! Espero que te guste este capi

**andrómeda black: **yeee una nueva ¡! Que emocion xDD mas gente me lee

**anzu: **de hecho.. somos re malas:K oo creo que mejor me meto en una cosa de cristal blindado como el papa :K con mi computadora xDD asi no me haces nada :P

**ferny Weasley: **ohhh que bien que a muchas de ustedes les guste mi fic.. tambien me encantarian criticas para saber donde mejorarlo y asi hacer un mejor fic  en cuanto a draco... bah! Ya has visto yo no me imagino a draco con ginny xDD e igual se ven muchos fics sobre la pareja... supongo que... ¡Bienvenida al mundo de Daniela, donde todo puede suceder!

**Sumino-Sham: **ajajja y tendras Spritease jajajja o mejor... striptease xDD pero buenoppp ya me apuro o sino no termino

**laurana-malfoy-rin: **oh estoy mu feliz que tu me escribas xDD he leido casi todos tus fics... y me han encantado XDD espero que tu tambien actualizes pronto!

**tamara de radcliffe: **holass, bueno si habra! Pero no como ustedes esperan ;) me apuro o se aburren

Capitulo 3 

Demostraciones... de odio o de amor? I parte: 

tu y yo... solos

_Y el ganador o ganadora es..._

El corazón de ginny comenzó a palpitar muy fuerte, se le nublaba la vista apenas tenia fuerzas para mantenerse parada, estaba nerviosa, eso estaba mas que claro. Por otro lado un rubio sonreía muy seguro de si mismo, mientras veía con superioridad a los demás concursantes que sino fuera por que estaban sentados... ya se habrían desmayado.

El juez se aclaro la garganta, y re-leyó el papel –pero que es esto? Un empate- todos se quedaron callados-si! Esto es un empate entre la señorita Weasley y el joven Malfoy- todos rompieron en aplausos, pero ginny no reaccionaba.

-Ginny –dijo Anne tratando que la pelirroja saliera de su trance

-ya perdí- la miro aterrorizada.

-no ginny tu y Malfoy acaban de empatar

-que! Eso es posible-ginny inconscientemente volteo hacia donde se encontraba Malfoy, el cual esta mas alterado-

-QUE! COMO QUE UN EMPATE- dijo molesto y salió del salón, sus amigos no lo siguieron ya que estaban atontados por las luces (N/A: cuando no, donde compra amigos Malfoy? Tan baratos le salen? jaja)

la pelirroja salió detrás de el, pasando por los jardines, hasta llegar al lago. No sabia como acercársele, pero el oji-gris se percato de su presencia y volteo –que quieres- le pregunto fríamente

-yo-pregunto haciéndose la inocente como quien dice que fue una coincidencia-

- no mi abuelita, ya Weasley eres pésima para mentir-miro hacia el lago- estarás feliz no? Yo perdí

- por quien me tomas? Para tu información Malfoy yo también perdí, bueno, en realidad empatamos- dijo ginny pensando en que barbaridad le haría hacer Malfoy

- Malfoy se acerco y le dijo- ya pensare en algo, weasley total nadie ve a Draco Malfoy en calzones y vive para contarlo...- dijo riendo

- que? Pero.. no espera el trato era que lo hagas frente a todas..

- no Weasley el trato era que lo haga en el ladie's night nunca especificaste donde ni con quien, asi al parecer seras la unica – dijo triunfante Draco (N/A: o al menos eso es lo que el cree, verdad chicas? )

- uysh – Malfoy se fue dejándola sola, minutos después comenzó a llover –perfecto, lo que me faltaba-

al día siguiente...

- que? No lo puedo creer es un cretino- dijo Sam mientras comía pasteles en cantidades muchas.

- si y lo peor es que yo si lo tendré que hacer frente a todos- dijo removiendo su comida, se le había quitado el hambre- Anny, que clase nos toca a primera hora-

- pociones –dijo secamente la muchacha-

- genial. genial, genial, genial, genial, perfecto, la vida me odia- Anne iba a agregar algo pero se quedo callada, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar-

Terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron al aula de pociones, al llegar vieron a los alumnos amontonados en la entrada, todos murmuraban.

- que pasa- pregunto a su compañero Colin Creevey.

- Snape se ha ausentado, han puesto un reemplazo- dijo entrando al salón y acomodándose en una butaca, pasaron 20 minutos y entro un rubio, ginny lo miro sorprendida.

- bien como sabrán, el profesor Snape se ha ausentado y yo seré su reemplazo asta que vuelva-todos soltaron murmullos de desaprobación- ahora saquen sus libros y habrán la pagina 453, filtros de amor (la única que conozco bien xD) cada uno hará parejas de hombres y mujeres.. –cuando termino de formar las parejas- prepararan la poción entre los dos y elegirán a uno para probarla, sus compañeros los cuidaran y no se aprovecharan de la situación espero, la poción tarda así que trabajaran en tiempo libre para terminarla –dijo mirando a sus alumnos –que esperan comiencen YA- vio que una pelirroja se le acercaba temerosa de la respuesta que le iría a dar el rubio-si, Weasley-

-eh... no te-tengo pareja –todos voltearon al escuchar esto, se formo un silencio incomodo-

-no queda nadie libre- dijo el chico temiendo lo peor, todos negaron, Anne y Sam veían al rubio con una sonrisa –bu-bueno trabajaras conmigo Weasley-

-ginny lo miro aterrorizada- eh... –se sentía muy incomoda, por mas que intentaba concentrarse se perdía en la gris mirada del chico que la ponía cada vez mas nerviosa mientras sentía su aliento, los minutos le parecieron eternos pero al final toco la campana de salida, cogió sus cosas dispuesta a irse pero la mano del rubio la detuvo – que cosa?

- te veo mañana en la noche Weasley aquí para continuar la poción – Ginny se estremeció, el, ella, solos, eso no le agradaba nadita.

Paso toda la tarde, en la noche ya en su cuarto sus amigas la empezaron a interrogar...

- uhhh- dijo sonriendo Sam- una cita romántica con Malfoy?

- que cosas dices! –dijo la chica sonrojada- solo vamos a trabajar

- y que significa exactamente 'trabajar'? vamos ginny! Te sito en la noche, toooda la noche –dijo Anne con una sonrisa pervertida-

- que cosas irán a hacer, toooda la noche-dijo sam divertida-

- las miro con cara de 'que se han metido que no me han invitado, es Malfoy!'-por favor! Ya párenla con sus alucinaciones- y se dio la vuelta para dormir, escucho algunas risitas de sus amigas y finalmente se quedo dormida

a la mañana siguiente...

- O ya es de mañana –dijo Anne bostezando, viendo a sus amigas ya cambiadas se empezó a vestir –hoy es la cita de ginny-

- crecen tan rápido –la siguió Sam bajando a la sala común con sus amigas y saliendo por el retrato-

- oh ya cállense –dijo ginny divertida, se molestaron hasta que se perdieron de vista por el pasillo.

Estaban desayunando cuando un rubio platinado entro al gran comedor con aires de grandeza y se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin, desde ahí la comenzó a mirar sin apartar la vista, cosa que a Ginny le incomodo.

¿ya viste Ginny? Malfoy te esta mirando-dijo Anne molestándola

-siii ginny anda míralo-le dijo esta vez Sam-

- están locas-dijo ginny muy nerviosa, no aguanto mas y se paro, dispuesta a salir del gran comedor, sus amigas la siguieron-

acabaron las clases ya era de noche, en uno de los cuartos de las chicas de 5to una pelirroja estaba apunto de un ataque de nervios

- ya, ya, Ginny tranquila-intentaba calmarla Anne- ponte esto le paso una falda negra de tablones y una blusa blanca que se ceñía al buen formado de la pelirroja, se lo puso rápido y encima su túnica- márchate ya! Que vas a llegar tarde, la chica cogió todo lo que necesitaba y salió corriendo hacia el aula de pociones. Ahí lo esperaba un rubio recargado en el marco de la puerta (N/A: por que siempre recargado en el marco! No lo entiendo que poco original este chico)

- llegas tarde Weasley- dijo con una sonrisa cínica en su cara

- yo siempre llego tarde.. ¿acaso lo dudaste? –dijo en tono de burla

- no realmente- dijo fastidiado el chico

comenzaron a trabajar en la poción, pero otra vez ginny se sentía incomoda, la simple presencia del chico la ponía nerviosa (N/A: y no es para menos xD)él estaba recargado en el escritorio viéndola sin apartar la vista, mientras ginny continuaba la poción:

-que, Tengo algo en la cara? Deja de mirarme –dijo ella al borde del colapso-

-Malfoy rió y se le acerco-acaso te pongo nerviosa Weasley-

-alucina no mas –dijo sarcástica¿por que no te bajas de tu nube?

-yo no veo ninguna por aquí¿oh si Weasley- dijo acercándosele cada vez más hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su boca. Ginny cada vez más nerviosa ya ni podía moverse por mas que quisiera... no, ni siquiera queria moverse. Él la beso, no era un beso dulce y tierno, no, este era un beso apasionado (N/A: ni yo me lo creo **¬¬**).

Entonces...

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo a todas! Enserio, se los agradezco ;-; pero ya tenia que acabar por que sino nunca lo subía  espero que me sigan leyendo y que comprendan mi malicia y crueldad, que es algo natural, solo se deja llevar (y rima también xD)

BYEEEEEE!

Daniela


	5. todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar

Hola! PERRRDONNNN PERDÓN PERDONNNN! Nooooo esquiva un zapato ;-; no me odien, ya se ya se me tarde excesivamente... a ver si me siguen leyendo, no me abandonen :'( he sido una chica mala intentare cambiar jejeje bueno con las tareas exámenes y demás no he tenido tiempo pero aquí estoy, respondo reviews:

**Ginny-ForEver: **¡hola! lo se, he sido mala y matarme es poco, pero espero que me sigas leyendo . y que te guste este capi.

**eire:** Wenas! endedeitto n.n gracias por leer mi fic y mandarme el review

**anzu:** ¡Hola! see pero mi carreto blindado ya no es suficiente ;-; no me matesssss, no me odies, q aquí va el capi (sigo pensando en comprarme una campana de cristal blindado y encerrarme ahí con una Pc).

**Laurana-malfoy-rin:** holas! Yeah que bueno que te guste... xD soy feliz todavía no toy muerta aunque ya intercepte a toos los asesinos q me mando anzu :P, bueno gracias por leerme disfruta el capi!

**Marce:** jaja me enkntan las cachetadas veamos si pongo eso.. o tal vez no, lo pensare xD enjoy the cap.

**Mey Black:** Buenas... noches xD bueno aquí después de algunos siglos el nuevo capi.

**Pilika-LastHope:** Hola! Bueno aqui la continuacion espero q te gusteee, ya yaaaaa no me dejes xD Y-Y.

**Azazel Black:** Holasss ... jeje a todas las deje intrigadas no? Bueno ya me conoces una demorona total... pero de buen corazón (o eso intento) así que les mando el cap.

**Zoe simitis:** lo importante es que te gusto y que me escribiste, ;) gracias, espero que te guste este cap.

**Sumino-Sham:** Holas! GRACIAS! Difruta el capiiiii espero que me sigas leyendooooooooooooo.!

**Impossibles:** muitas graxx! See peruanita de corazon xP espero que te guste el capi.

**Tamara de radcliffe: **weeee tengo una mayor fan! -! Muchas gracias x seguir el fic xD y tamb muchas gracias por ayudarme con él, este capi va dedicado a ti tamb pienso q eres una chica con mucha creatividad - gracias x todo!

**Boni: **jaja xD buen fic me encanta! (tu fic es muy weno :D)

Antes de comenzarrrrr a todas les pido que se pasen a leer el nuevo fic de ''Vientos de esperanza'' a ver si me dejan un review y a ver si les gusta xD.------

Este capitulo va dedicado a todas las que han seguido el fic... en especial a una personita que tambien lo lee que me ayudo y me devolvió la inspiración... ¡Gracias!

Demostraciones... de odio o de amor? II parte:

Todo lo que sube... tiene que bajar

En que me quede? ... Ah si, el beso.

Malfoy besaba salvajemente a Ginny y ella no quería hacer nada para evitarlo, malfoy avanzaba con furia y bajo su mano mas debajo de la cintura, ginny reacciono inconcientemente y le pego una cachetada

PLAFF!

dándose cuenta de lo que habia hecho retrocedió.

--¿oye por que hiciste eso? – dijo draco molesto sobandose.

--PERO ERES UN MALD...-ginny fue interrumpida.

--pero bien que lo querias

--irremediable, eso es lo que eres! Un estupido! ES QUE ACASO TE APROVECHAS DE TODAS TUS ALUMNAS?-dijo irritada

--no de todas ...

--imbecil –dijo saliendo del salon y dirigiéndose a la torre con una sonrisa en los labios, al final de todo si le habia gustado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los días pasaron volando, una noche, Se dirigió al comedor para la cena y sintió la gris mirada sobre ella, volteo y lo vio ahí parado mirándola, se le acercó:

te veo en la puerta del colegio después de la cena –susurro para después seguir su camino hacia su mesa-.

Ginny estaba totalmente intrigada, no pudo tocar su comida, quería saber por que Draco actuaba así. Por las puertas del comedor entraron 3 personas: Harry, Hermione y su hermano, se acercaron hasta ella.

-- que hay gin? –pregunto Harry- por que el comportamiento de Malfoy?

--¡Eso mismo quería preguntar yo!- comento ron – por que se pone así?

Ginny no sabia que decir así que le dio una buena vuelta al asunto- ¡pues no tengo la mas mínima idea! Pero ya saben como es él, sintiéndose superior a todos, seguro seguro se le subió a la cabeza el ser profesor suplente y para colmo ser mi ''compañero'' en la poción-.

-- Eso no nos lo habías contado –dijo sorprendido ron- ¿Compañero?

--Ah! como ya saben en nuestro curso Malfoy es el suplente de pociones – dijo ginny tratando de sonar tranquila.

-- Si, si en nuestro grado algunos se ofrecieron para otros cursos- dijo Hermione por primera vez- Yo estoy de suplente en 3er año- termino orgullosa.

-- si, bueno pero pues me quede sin pareja y Malfoy tuvo que ayudarme con la poción pues se hace de dos –dijo ligeramente molesta y sonrojada- pero el imbécil hace que me reúna casi todos los días para hacer la poción y pierdo mi hora libre! –termino molesta y con el rostro al tono ''Weasley'', después de recordar lo de anoche.

-- Wow! Eres mi ídolo gin, eso de soportar a Malfoy...- dijo sinceramente Harry.

-- lo peor es que ni lo soporto¡Me amarga la existencia!- Exclamó ginny ya muy alterada.

Al final de esta discusión, que acabó en una pelea entre Ron y Hermione sobre cuan alto podía volar un lechuza, ginny vio que ya todos se retiraban del comedor, incluidos Harry, Ron y Hermione, Anne y Sam se quedaron.

--Ginny vamos? –pregunto samy

-- No, no vayan ustedes- dijo ginny- debo ver a alguien.

-- Draco Malfoy, es su nombre? – dijo con una sonrisa abierta Mim, vieniendo por atrás.

-- ¿Cómo es que no me sorprende? – dijo ginny con una sonrisa mirando a Sam y a anne y luego a Mim, una de sus compañeras de cuarto y una de sus amigas, ojos ambar, pero rubio-dorado y una sonrisa cautivadora.

-- jaja pillina! Creías que no me iba a enterar? – pregunto la rubia riendo-.

-- No! Pero por supuesto – dijo ginny entre risas – ya decia yo por que tu tan calmada!

-- De hecho me ofende que no me lo ayas dicho, soy tu amiga! – dijo haciéndose la dolida.

-- Es que gin últimamente anda volando por no-se-donde!- dijo riendo Anne- parece que nuestro rubio amigo la dejo monga u.u

-- chistosa! –dijo ginny – igual luna no lo sabe, ni Mark, ni Terry, ni nadie! Bueno ... jeje las únicas 2 q se meten en mi vida que son Anne y Sam... ah espera! Y tu también xD.

-- Wow! Realmente anda volando – le comento Mim a Anne y a Sam, luego se volvió hacia ginny- descuida, son tus amigos... no tardaran en enterarse.

-- Demonios! – dijo ginny parando la conversación – Malfoy me espera... hasta luego! – dijo esta despidiéndose.

-- Hasta luego –gritaron las 3 al unísono.

Ginny corrió hasta la salida y alguien la jalo de un brazo adentrándola a un pasillo oscuro, seguido se metieron a un aula vacía y cerró la puerta.

&&&&&&&& Pensamientos de Draco momentos antes &&&&&&&&&&

se sentó a orillas del lago a reflexionar ¿sera que esa pelirroja lo atrapo? No, no puede ser, yo soy un Malfoy, los Malfoy no se enamoran.

Aj! Tu otra vez con eso- dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza

¿Quién eres?

Bien mongo eres no¿me tengo que presentar de nuevo?

Ah?

Este es un retrasado, Soy tu conciencia, idiota!

Ah! Tu de nuevo ¬¬ no molestes chau shu shu largo.

Ja, ja, ay! Pero que gracioso piensa que me voy a ir u.ú como si pudiera! Bueno, si supiera como irme lo haria... pero parece que la autora me odia y me metió aquí para que sufra (autora: saca una espátula de no-se-donde, yyy sape! que has dicho? Pero si yo soy la mas buena! Soy un angel! GRRRR) u.u ay! Y yo no hice nada malo! (autora: se claro ¬¬ has como si nada ahora! Sam: hechale donde contratas conciencias ah? Autora: en mismo lugar de donde saco personajes ¬¬ sam: jeje en un momento de distracción sale corriendo)

o.O?

bueno lo admito ella me metió aquí por que sin mi este fic no tendría para donde ir! Mirate! Que harias sin mi u.u? creo que soy lo unico rescatable dentro de ti... y válgame que no soy nada tuyo xD

ehhhh... Seguro que eres mi conciencia?

Pues si!

Chale mano T-T pues que conciencia mas pesada me mandan!

Ehhh ¬¬ te escuche

Se supone que eso tienes que hacer... escucharme y... Demonios! Ya me olvide que hacía antes de tu interrupción

Ahhhh bueno pues... decias la babosada que dices en todos los fics... y válgame que compadezco a la pelirroja por que le toca el principe mas mongo que conozco eh?

¬¬ Gracias! Que gran apoyo moral

jeje sii por algo me pusieron de tu conciencia... pero bueno... como decía madres! Ya, podemos ahorrarnos la parte en la que te haces un trauma existencial por lo de los Malfoy y que si te gusta la pecosa o no?

Ehhh no te entiendo?

Mare won! Que tu amas a ginny y eso es lo que importa, que mares sino! Anda si la quieres díselo! Total eres Draco Malfoy y debes dar la cara... recuerda quien eres y que no debes ser rechazado por que eres la ultima coca-cola del... Mare! Ta que estar contigo me afecta mano! Ya ando pensado tomates como tu!

Aaa ves! Es difícil ser yo sonrisa

Juaz yaaaa baja los umos hijos... la cosa es que te gusta la pelirroja!

¬¬ mare que no!

Que si!

Que no!

Que si!

NOOOOOOOOOOO

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ... ehhh... anda vez que me afectas? U.u llamare a mi representante esto no puede ser posible suena a lo lejos la canción de kim posible xD

Jajaja bueno... decia... NOO

Hijo! Ya te lo dije! Ahorrate la parte de la telenovela que dura aa lloraderas la ejem... como se dice ah si! Los 3 años de telenovela que equivale al 90 de la misma te ves patético!

¬¬ anda bueno! Te hare caso... pero mas cuidado mano que te advierto que al insultarme te insultas a ti!

No es cierto ;-; me niego a creer que soy tu conciencia... buaaaa! Necesitare psicólogo depuse de este fic... creo que me cambiare de nombre a juancho! ;D

Y eso que tiene que ver?

Aahhh pos esa si es una buena pregunta...

Ayuda mi ''conciencia'' esta LOCA

¬¬ eso explicaria el por que de tu ser... juasjuasjuas xDDD

emmm desviándose del tema de nuevoooooo

aaaa si! Bueno te decia... es tonto! Tu la quieres... Y NO ME DIGAS QUE NO, soy tu conciencia y te conozco mejor que nadie!

Mas que yo mismo?

Ehhhh ¬¬ hablando de problemas de indentidad... sape mental

Auuuuch! Hey! Los sapes mentales duelen mas que los reales...

Aaa no mas esparte tantito le haces algo a ginny y conoces la mare que duele lol

Ya bueno... si lo admito desde hace unos dias.. Bueno! Meses me he sentido atraido a ella pero ya no puedo controlarlo! Me pongo... u.u me pongo muy nervioso y mi corazón comienza a latir a mil!

entonces... tu quieres a ginny?

si

Quieres que sea feliz?

Si

Quieres besarla?

Si

Entonces daleeeeeeee toooooda tuuuu ternuuuuraaaa :DD

. ohhh shit! Linea equivocada u.ú es que a veces se me pasa el complejo del burro de shrek

o.o se nota... entonces yo soy el gato con botas xP

sape mental

auuuuchhhh de nuevo? Y ahora que hice?

Ehhhh :D ese fue de regalo, para no perder la costumbre xP bueno te diré esa chica vale mucho! Asi que dile lo que sientes y dale lo mejor! Ella se merece todo tua mor... por que creo que tambien le gustas

Y si no...

Vamos! Si no lo intentas nunca lo sabras

uuuf u.u no me dejaras en paz si no lo hago verdad?

:D comenzamos a entendernos!

Bueno esta bien... pero ya me debo ir... a la cena... se lo dire despues de eso

Esta bien ;) estare apoyandote romeo!

o.O esteee wow! Gracias bueno se me hace larga, andando! – y asi se dirigió, luego que una ''corta'' y ''tranquila'' discusión con su conciencia, hacia el castillo.

&&&&&&&&&&fin del ''Flash back''&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny del susto tiro su broche el cual subio y cayo de nuevo haciendo un gran ruido, abrió sus ojos y lo vio ahí... contemplándola... eso ojos grises que la ponían nerviosa y le habían robado el sueño... ahí estaba justo frente a ella, Draco Malfoy.

Continuara...

U-U ahí esta! El producto de mi locura:D y que se puede decir... a ver unos adelantos al proximo:

Que! Estara Malfoy bien?

Nooooo estoy loca!

Enserio lo viste?

Siiiii

Noooo

Siiiii, Hogsmeade!

Saken conclusiones! Jajajjaa xDDDD

Saludooooososssss

Atte. Daniela!


	6. Me obligas, pero lo que nos sabes es que

Hola! XDD ya se! Lo se u-u me he excedido... demasiado... pero no me dejen, que la cosa se pone interesante xD bueno vamos con los reviews!

**Pilika-LastHope:** ¡Hola! si... siglos! Pero me alegra que todavía me leas xDD O-o y que leas este capi nn

**eire: **Hua!créeme que su conciencia es muy simpática JAJAJA nada que ver con el Malfoy original xD gracias por el rr!

**Sumino-Sham:** Holas! Muchas gracias xD he estado practicando mi ortografía, xD me alegra que te divierta la historia.

**angie90:** jajaja yo soy así... mala, trato de no serlo, pero de hecho que esa es la parte que deja a los lectores queriendo más, espero que este capi sacie su sed xD

**Tamara de radcliffe:** Tamy! Tamy! salta a su alrededor mi gran lectora nn debo declara que si no fuera por ti que me pides la actualización cada vez que me conecto no estaría subiendo nada xD ¡muchas gracias!

**Alexandra-de-Potter: **Hi! Gracias por el review nn que bueno que te aya gustado (- ¿me lucí? Awww gracias!) aquí hay más!

**verons:** jajaja al parecer nuestras conciencias son bien concientes xD por lo que no dejan de molestar xD y obligarte a hacer lo correcto (aunque muchas veces –siempre xD- no les hagamos caso xD jajajja) gracias por el rr

Bueno, Gracias a todas(os) por sus reviews! La verdad es que estoy muy contenta, ahora lo prometido! El capi!

Me obligas, pero lo que no sabes, es que yo quiero 

Estaban mirándose mutuamente sin nada que decir, Ginny comenzaba a sudar, entonces Draco quebró el silencio:

Tarde. Como siempre Weasley – dijo Draco mirándola fríamente, a Ginny se le helo la sangre al oír sus palabras.- No habrás olvidado nuestra ''pequeña'' apuesta, ¿verdad?

¿Como olvidarlo? Me debes un striptease, Malfoy- dijo coquetamente, pero luego dándose cuenta se puso roja – eh...

No habrás olvidado, tampoco, que me debes algo ¿estoy en lo cierto?- dijo mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente, Ginny se limito a reír nerviosamente, si lo había olvidado, estaba nerviosa por que le pediría, pero esa preocupación se esfumo al notar que Malfoy ya estaba a pocos centímetros de rozar sus labios y la tenía agarrada por la cintura.- se mi novia, Weasley.-dijo en un susurro.

¡¿Que!- soltó Ginny, ¿era esa un broma? Una broma de muy mal gusto, aunque a ella le gustaba.- ¿M-me es-tas... bro-bromeando?- cuando trato de hablar comenzó a tartamudear.

No, no es una broma – dijo serio, la soltó para caminar por la habitación, tragó saliva, no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.- en estos días me he dado cuenta de que te has vuelto una adicción para mi, de mirarte, de hablarte, de tocarte o de incluso estar a tu lado, n-no puedo conmigo mismo, si no me crees te puedo asegurar que me ha costado admitirlo, me ha costado mucho apartarte de mi mente, aunque en realidad no lo haya logrado.- paro para tomar aire y sin dejarla responder continuo.- quiero que seas mía, porque no soportaría un segundo más sin ti, me molesta cuando hablas con otros, me pongo celoso cuando Potter esta a tu lado, y no, no estoy bromeando.- paro para analizar lo que le había dicho, para dejarla hablar, pero ella no respondía, solo trataba de asimilar la confesión del rubio ¿Sería eso cierto, o estaría jugando con ella, el rubio se impaciento y temiendo un rechazo siguió.- Quieras o no lo serás, eso es lo que me debes.-dijo resentido dándole la espalda.

Ginny estallo en llanto, ella lo quería, se había dado cuenta estas ultimas semanas en las que no podía apartar al rubio de su cabeza. Draco se sentía fatal por hacerla llorar, pero al darse vuelta se dio con la sorpresa de que no lloraba de tristeza, sino, de alegría, ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, fueron segundos antes de que Ginny se lanzara a sus brazos buscando el calor que aquel muchacho emanaba, el rubio la abrazó de una madera sobre protectora y tierna a la joven pelirroja, seguido le deposito un suave y dulce beso en eso labios carnosos que tanto ansiaba.

te quiero.- dijo ginny antes de hundirse en su pecho.

Vaya que se sentía bien, pensó Draco, ahora nada ni nadie podría separarlo e interponerse entre él y la joven pelirroja, ''¿lo vez? ¡A que tenía razón! Era mejor ahorrarse esos traumas existenciales y ser feliz, ¡y no me lo puedes negar!'' dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza ''argh ¿tu de nuevo? Bueno ¡si! Tenías razón, pero... ¿no puedes esperar a más tarde para molestar? Estoy ocupado'' ''bueno bueno, no me mates'', pero en eso sintió como la pelirroja se separaba, con una mirada de angustia.

¿Qué sucede?-preguntó extrañado.

¿Draco que pasara? Nuestras familias... – dijo preocupada. Draco se quedo helado, no había pensado en eso, su padre lo desheredaría y mataría a Ginny, no lo podía permitir.

Lo mantendremos en secreto-dijo besándola, pero vio la cara de desacuerdo de Ginny.- será por el momento, no quiero que nos separen- Ginny no cambió de cara, a lo que él agregó- mi padre podría matarte, no puedo permitir eso, nada hará que me separen de ti.-dijo tranquilizándola.

Draco, pero yo no quiero alejarme de ti, no ahora, que estamos juntos-dijo aferrándose a él.-no quiero.

Shh... no hables más- dijo acariciándola.

Así se quedaron, por horas, juntos mirándose, el resplandor de la luna y las estrellas los iluminaban, se hubieran quedado así toda la eternidad pero al percatarse de la hora, partieron rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor, ahí Draco se despidió de ella con un tierno beso y partió hacía su sala.

&&&&&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente Ginny estaba muy feliz, tan feliz que su felicidad agobiaba a sus amigas:

¿Por qué tan feliz pequeña princesa?- le pregunto Sam.- que paso ayer que no nos hayas dicho.- Ginny meditó por un momento si contarles o dejarlas picadas por la curiosidad (naturalmente opto por la segunda), se limito a sonreír y a seguir caminando, hacía el gran comedor.

Vaya, parece que vamos a tener que tomar medidas extremas de persuasión con la princesita ¿no Samy?-dijo en tono divertido Anne.

Claro Anny.-respondió Sam, estas se pusieron a cada lado de Ginny y la cogieron de los brazos para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas. Ginny, que aguanto lo que pudo se rindió y les contó lo sucedido anoche.

OO ... esta era la cara de las dos locas, las cuales tenían los ojos bien abiertos, y por más que trataban de gesticular palabra esta no les salía, Ginny siguió su camino sonriendo, las dos muchachas salieron de su transe y la siguieron para bombardearlas de preguntas:

-¿No es una broma?- pregunto Anne.

No, no lo es-respondió Ginny.

¿Y si te esta usando?- esta vez fue Sam.

Oh no, sinceramente no veo por donde.-dijo Ginny.

Pero... ¿Qué dirá su padre, tu familia? – Ginny paró y se le oscureció la mirada.

Él ha dicho que lo mantengamos en secreto- dijo Ginny un poco desilusionada.

Él ha hecho una sabia decisión- opinó Anne- su padre podría matarte, desheredarlo y quien sabe que más.

Es lo mismo que él opina-dijo Ginny suspirando- es que, no quiero vivir mi vida así, escondiéndome, sin poder gritarle al mundo que nos amamos.

Fuerza, amiga, fuerza-dijo Sam acariciándole el hombro, seguido las tres se abrazaron.

Gracias- dijo la pelirroja entrando al comedor- por estar aquí cuando lo necesito.

No es nada pequeña princesita-dijeron sonriendo las dos al unísono.

Las semanas pasaban, Draco y Ginny seguían viéndose a escondidas, cada vez estrechando más su relación, amándose más que nunca, hasta Ginny había ido a Hogsmeade con él, arriesgándose un poco a ser vistos pero les fue bien, una noche en la torre de astronomía Ginny conversaba con Draco animadamente:

-...entonces ella me dijo, es que los boggarts sufren de baja autoestima, por eso no se dejan ver- los dos rieron.- es un poco ocurrente, pero es una buena persona.

looney difícilmente es ''un poco''- dijo Draco en tono burlón.

¡Draco!- Ginny lo miro con desaprobación.- ¡cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no la llames así! Su nombre es luna, LUNA, ¡L-U-N-A!

Ok mami, ¡no me coma! No lo vuelvo a hacer- dijo Draco como un niño pequeño.

Awww como molestarme contigo-dijo ginny dándole un beso- pero si es el niño más lindo que he visto-dijo dándole otro.

Yo soy así, tu sabes, siempre causo esa impresión- dijo en tono arrogante, y ginny le golpeo el hombro con suavidad.

No seas xD-dijo riendo, pero Draco la callo con un beso, que comenzó tierno pero se volvió más profundo y apasionado, Ginny participó también pero se dejo llevar y una cosa lleva a la otra, esto es lo ultimo que ella recuerda antes de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a la única persona que más amaba y amaría en toda su vida. Abrió lo ojos lentamente, miro que todavía no amanecía, eso les daba tiempo, tiempo... que valioso era para ella en estos instantes. Miró hacía arriba (ella estaba acostada en su pecho) y Draco la miraba dulcemente mientras la acariciaba. Así se quedaron unos segundos más, besándose y acariciándose, antes de vestirse he irse a sus respectivas salas.

&&&&&&

Ginny andaba muy feliz, demasiado, esto lo notaron Sam y Anne en la mañana y no la dejaron escapar hasta que ella les contase lo que ocurrió, ella lo hizo y ellas la abrazaron.

Vaya, ya eres toda una mujer-dijo Anne mirándola de arriba abajo- nuestra pequeña princesita- dijo haciendo una escena dramática fingida.

¡Gin! – las tres chicas voltearon para encontrarse con el trío maravilla.

¡Oh! Hola Harry, Ron, Hermione- se saludaron- íbamos a desayunar.

¡Pues vayamos juntos!- dijo Harry, todos emprendieron marcha, Ginny y el niño que vivió iban más atrás, cuando Harry abrazo por el cuello a Ginny, Ginny Reacciono y se soltó, Harry la miró extrañado.

Ginny tengo que hablar contigo- dijo seriamente.

Bien-se limito a decir Ginny un poco nerviosa, se quedaron en el camino y el comenzó a hablar

Bien, este... bueno Ginny has sido mi amiga por mucho pero yo... es decir, tu... TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO –soltó Harry, Ginny había perdido el habla, el moreno no dudo mucho y agarro por la cintura a la pelirroja y la beso, justo en ese instante con cara de pocos amigos hizo su aparición la persona que Ginny menos hubiera querido que aparezca, Draco Malfoy, venía furioso, agarro a Harry por la espalda y le propino un puñete en medio de la cara, Ginny se asustó y pego un grito.

Mira Potter si te veo de nuevo besando a MI novia no vives para contarlo – dijo Draco furioso, Harry se levantó respirando entrecortadamente.

¿tu novia? – Harry miró a Ginny que miro a Draco y desvió su mirada.

Si Potter, mi novia- dijo Draco agarrandola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacía él para darle un beso, ella no respondió, pero Harry estaba muy molesto así que golpeo a Draco en el estomago, Ginny ayudo a Draco a levantarse pero este, le devolvió el golpe a Potter mas fuerte y lo tumbó en el piso, ella dio un grito.

¡PAREN!- separo a Draco de Harry y lo ayudo a levantarse- ¡Draco no tenías porque comenzar esta absurda pelea!

¿Que? ¿Y dejar a Potter besarte?- Draco estaba rojo de la furia- bien, si prefieres a San Potty, yo no pinto aquí, me largo- y se perdió en uno de los pasillos.

Draco no!- exclamo Ginny, pero ya era tarde, es hecho a llorar sin mas consuelo.

¿Como es eso de Malfoy y tu?- dijo Harry molesto.

¿Malfoy y yo? ¿¡Malfoy Y YO! ¡OH PUES VERAS HARRY, SI, HABÍA UN Malfoy Y YO PERO AL PARECER YA NO!-grito Ginny pero después se hecho a llorar, Harry se acerco a Ginny un poco apenado.

Yo... lo siento, no quise- dijo Harry- pero... ¿por que él?

No se Harry, yo no decidí enamorarme del peor enemigo de mi familia ¿o si? Simplemente paso, lo amo, con todo mi corazón como no sabes- dijo Ginny secándose las lagrimas.

Pero por que no dijiste nada – pregunto Harry

Decirlo no era una opción, nuestras familias, su padre, ¡nos matarían!- lo miro suplicante- Oh Harry prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie por favor, prométemelo, Harry suspiró ¿cómo decirle que no?

Por más difícil que sea lo haré- dijo con un sonrisa, Ginny lo abrazó y el le dijo- anda encuéntralo el muy desgraciado te necesita.- Ginny le agradeció y se fue en busca del rubio platinado.

&&&&&

en la torre de astronomía Draco maldecía...

¡SE FUE TODO A LA MIERDA!- grito- ¡maldita sea! Quien me manda a enamorarme, ¿ah, ¡QUIEN, maldita sea, si no fuera tan... tan... ella.- suspiro- si prefiere a ese estúpido de Potter pues... ¡Que se quede con él!- Draco no estaba seguro de lo que decía, suspiro de nuevo- me maldigo, la perdí, perdí a la única cosa que ame mas que a mi propia vida, a estas alturas ya todo el colegio se debe haber enterado, ¡Que idiota soy! Maldita sea la perdí... ella me odia, lo se...

Yo no te odio, y no has perdido a nadie- dijo Ginny con lagrimas en sus ojos desde el umbral de la puerta, Draco la vio, era tan hermosa, pero una vez mas su orgullo se interpuso.

No necesito tu lastima, vete de aquí- dijo mirando hacía otro lado.

No me iré, lo sabes bien, te amo por eso no me iré –dijo acercándosele.

¿A si? ¿Y se puede saber porque te andas besuqueando con Potter por ahí?-dijo Draco molesto.- eres una cualquiera, Ginny le metió una cachetada, volviendo a llorar.

Eres un idiota, no ando besando a Harry, el me agarro de improvisto, ¿como te atreves, No ves que yo te amo? Como puedes decirme cualquiera- su voz se oía quebrada por el llanto, ella lo miraba directamente, Draco se maldijo de nuevo.

Demonios ¿que tienes Weasley? Que tienes para que me sienta como un patán cuando me enfado contigo, que tienes para que siempre, no importa que quiera estar contigo- la miro y le seco las lagrimas- perdóname, te amo.

Yo también- dijo Ginny llorando pero con una sonrisa, se fundieron en un beso.- no vuelvas a hacer eso, yo nunca te mentiría, yo te amo y lo único que quiero es permanecer a tu lado, no importa que.

Yo también, créeme, yo también- dijo antes de besarla y abrazarla posesivamente.

Ginny aspiro su aroma a menta, era agradable, se sentía tan bien en los brazos de aquel chico, no quería que esto terminase jamas...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hasta aquí llegamos! Espero que les haya gustado, y a ti Tamy xDD

Bueno un beso saludos a todos cuídense!

Atte.Daniela


End file.
